


Snowy North

by PandaRum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRum/pseuds/PandaRum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter Verse::It happened by accident. He's pretty sure that they really don't consider him the Alpha's mate...At least he hoped not.</p>
<p>Oneshot Verse::Or where Stiles goes to school up north and meets any other pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets good responses then Im continuing it....If it didn't well then this is were its staying.  
> I don't check my work so of course there's going to be mistakes.  
> IGNORE them.....please

He stopped, the cold air hitting him as he buried his face further into the red scarf Peter had given him. It wasn’t like he meant to see her, but it was kinda hard _not_ to. Especially with her golden color skin, much like Juan from his Brit Lit studies. He shifted slightly, grabbing his book-bag and pulling out a green sweater. For a moment he paused, sniffing it before letting it drop and walked away.

A smile lit his face as he saw her rush from behind the tree she hid and grabbed the sweatshirt before running off again.

He had been doing this since the beginning of the school year, dropping pieces of clothing that he really had no use for and leaving them for the pack that followed him. Pack. He missed his pack back home in Beacon Hill. Missed Derek’s scowling face, Peter’s kisses, and Isaac’s big puppy eyes (Eyes that in his opinion were much, _much_ worse than Scott’s). He missed everyone really, but sometimes Alison and Scott would Skype him and Lydia would call with Jackson in the background being a dick and he knew Erica and Boyd always found the time to email him. He just missed his mate, and his ‘pup’, and his ‘nephew’ more.

He frowned thinking back to the day he got accepted into Brosmy University, how Peter wouldn’t stop pouting when he told Stiles that there was no way he could go up to visit him.

“And why the hell not?” he asked, eyeing his mate almost distastefully.

“Brosmy resides in the Northern Territory.” That was all Peter said and it sounded like a cheesy SyFy movie but then again his life was much like a cheesy SyFy movie. It just didn’t make sense why this Pack was there, following him if no one was allowed in the North.

At first it was just a really tiny wolf, dark fur with red eyes. _Alpha_ Stiles immediately thought when she blinked at him. She, because it was the hips and the fur that made her female, but not the large, overgrown paws and the sharpness of her teeth. If he hadn’t been looking for the swells on her body he wouldn’t know her gender but then again he was _just_ _that_ good. If felt lonely in that second. If his pack was here Erica would grin as she bumped shoulders with him and Isaac would laugh at his conceitedness while Lydia and Derek rolled their eyes, and everyone else groaning, clearly use to his antics.

But no one was here and he was stuck nursing midget wolves, a total of 7. The alpha had started following him first and then in the next few weeks another female wolf joined her, only to have two others trailing after the pair and then the last three. The stocked him together like that for months until he realized, realized that they didn’t group anymore, choosing to watch him from afar, solo and quiet. And then he met the alpha.

It had been an accident, he really hadn’t meant to scare her, but she had fallen asleep, curled around one of the yard trees, watching him through a window in the library. It wasn’t an unusual scene seeing as he spent most of his time in the library, had to if he wanted to keep his scholarship and Stiles may be smart but he wasn’t rich.

 It had been a little cold that day, snow falling around her and sticking to her coat, frosting the dark fur together.  He had crept, not wanting to wake her, but her large—yes they were monsters—ears twitched. . Her body shifted, bones cracking repeatedly as she flopped wildly into the air before dropping to the ground. In his shock Stiles jumped back, completely taken by surprised as the tiny alpha glanced up at him, her eyes dark as she stared, a little crazed, hair in a large tangled mess around her head and completely naked.

“What the—” She sneered, giving a shrilly animalistic bark before running off, her naked form streaking away from him.  She was young, so very little it wasn’t funny, because no one not even a ‘monster’ should be alone, especially if they were a child and she was just that. Looking no older than 14.

She was the only one who came in their human form but not the only one who watched him.

Sometimes, if they let him, he would bring food and they, the small pack, would curl around him and eat out of his hands, lightly nibbling on his fingers as he brushed back their fur. It felt natural to care for them; almost like a mother would her own children, but there were times when the alpha would turn her red eyes to him and stare. Stare like a hungry wolf ready to eat him. In those times Stiles would rub his hands together and try not to think about that fact that, yeah even after all this time werewolves still scared him.

Stiles sighed as he pushed back his hair, going back to folding his clothes. Today was going to be the first time he left them alone, alone to themselves as he headed back home to his pack, to Peter. Out of habit he glanced out the window, eyes quickly seeking out a small male wolf, body too thin and too long yet so very small. He frowned. Maybe he should stay. The pack would understand, right? It isn’t like he’s trying to stay away from them but…the pups. The Puppy Pack needed him and he couldn’t just leave. But then his conversation with Peter would come back to mind and Stiles would wince, remembering that he promised to come down for ‘Spring Break—not that it would be much considering it was still snowing—that year because he missed Thanksgiving _and_ not to mention Christmas.

When he finally walked out the wolf’s ears perked and he quickly jumped to his feet, eyes slightly narrowing at the bags in his hand. He gave a little wave before shoving them into his jeep, standing there awkwardly as the wolf shifted nervously around before throwing back its head, calling for his pack. He knew this was going to happen, but Stiles wasn’t going to back down. He tried for a smile but it didn’t feel right and just shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I have to go now…but I’ll be back in a few weeks,” he said reassuring but the wolf just whined pitifully in the back of his throat as he moved around anxiously. “Bye,” he said one last time, knowing if he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t be able to later.

Blake stiffened as he watched the human crawl into his vehicle and drive away. _No_! He sneered, twitching to run after him. Where was the human going? Why was he leaving?

He bowed his head a little, whining loudly as he turned on his side, body quacking in pain. Pack, pack was being split, Pack. He howled again hoping for a replay and got a nipple at his bum, the pain quickly residing as he moved to his feet, tail wagging.

Alek stood beside him, her eyes a glowing red as she growled at him, clearly wanting to know where the human was. He whimpered back, _Gone!_   From behind him he heard Gabriel sneer angrily, _What do you mean gone!_ Blake turned, tripping on his feet as he back up, making room for the others. Selena stepped forward while Kelli sat back and Emily and Adrianna leaned into each other. _He got into his car thingy and left!_

_We need him_ , Alek turned to him, lips curled up. _He needs us. We are pack and we don’t leave pack!_

The others stomped their paws, howling in agreement with their alpha, nose already scenting out their human.

_Ours._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because this was a fast update doesn't mean that's how the story will go.   
> I'm shit at updating up I'll try to update as soon as possible for all of you readers.  
> I never check for mistakes so sorry.  
> Also I don't know if the roof of a jeep would fall in from added weight but just pertend it doesn't if it does....

**Chapter 2**

            Snowing. It was snowing again, but not like the snow they were use to. The snow here quickly turned to mush from the heated air around them. She huffed, shaking off the melting snow from her coat and sliding, claws digging on the ground to keep her upright as she ran after the blue jeep driving out of her sight. No, no,no,no,no, she growled, saliva flying around her muzzle. Somewhere behind her she could hear Adrianna and Emily gasping for breath with Gabriel behind them snapping at their heels, encouraging and demanding for them to pick up speed.

She didn’t bother to sneer at them, upset about the lagging, that’s what she had Gabriel there for. Her brother, her friend, her family, her beta, her pack. He was her everything before her human came into the picture, did everything for him and made sure he had everything he wanted. And then _he_ walked to Brosmy.

He was so beautiful. Thin with a nose that arched upward and tiny moles that marked his skin. His eyes were the color of amber, much like her mama’s eyes use to be before Sayer… He reminded her so much of Sayer, the alpha that murdered her entire village, turning seven children. She shook her large head. No she wasn’t going to think about that, she already dealt with it and five years later they controlled all of the Midwest and most of Northern and Southern Canada.

The day she meant her human he smelt like wolf, the stench burning her sensitive nose, and if Alek was any normal alpha she would have attacked him for just being in her territory, but she was smarter than that. She took a deep inhale pushing aside the smell of _outside_ pack and wolf and focused on him purely. He smelt human. Human and gunpowder and silver and well like oranges and coconut. So he wasn’t a wolf, she cocked her head to the side and leaned a little forward, enjoying the way he moved and talked and thought. Alek enjoyed it so much she started following him, scenting out his smell through crowds of sweat smelling college students.

But now he was going, leaving her alone with the pack, not knowing the roll he was in.

 _Hurry,_ she howled as his jeep went out of her view, red eyes shifting to blue then back to red, an icy circle wrapped around her pupil as the world shifted and slowed, his jeep coming into view. The snow slugged down to tiny droplets of crystals specks and she could see the dirt under his wheels, and the pickup of snow from under his tires. They needed to pick up pace if they wanted to keep up.

\----

 _“Where are you?”_ Stiles grinned into his phone, clearly enjoying the agitation in Peter’s voice, “About 20 miles away from your house, why did you miss me?”

Peter huffed like it the question amused him, _“Of course. Do you think I like spending my holidays with Derek of all people? All I hear from him is bitching. Gets old after awhile.”_

“Isaac isn’t there with you is he?” Stiles fixed his cell comfortably between his shoulder and neck as he shifted gears for better leverage through the building snow, eyes flickering to the rearview mirror, narrowing slightly. He felt like he was being followed, but Stiles made sure to be careful the whole ride so how someone could be following him is beyond Stiles. “You know I hate when you curse in front of him.”

Peter snorted, _“Love it’s not me you should be worried about when it comes to your pup. If anyone it should be Derek. He looks at the boy like he’s going to eat him. And I should know because I use to give you the same look.”_

If Peter was there with him he would have wiggled his eyebrows, eyes flashing a little as he gave Stiles teeth and like most times when his lover was being a pervert he would grin back, blushing down to his nipples. He groaned a little, feeling them tighten at the thought. “You’re a dirty old man.”

 _“And you wouldn’t have me any other way_.”

Somewhere on his left Stiles saw a shift, something going behind the trees. What the—? “Hey I have to let you go something came up.”

Peter stayed a little quiet before growling, _“Be careful.”_

By now he had knew better then to throw his phone _just_ anywhere. That time with the hunters came to mind. His phone laid somewhere under his foot and the impact from rolling down a hill and coming upward down hadn’t done any good. It also hadn’t helped that his cell had somehow stayed lodged on the floor under his gas petal. If it hadn’t been for the Pack he would have died of blood loss, the scar across his spine reminded him of that. So Stiles gently pocketed it before making a sharp turn into a narrow road.

The road was bumpy, stirring his stomach in an uncomfortable way and at the tip of his throat he could taste the breakfast burrito and Sour Crawlers he had that morning. He smacked his lips together, grimacing at the taste before glancing behind him.

The road was clean, save for the tire marks he made, the snow more of a fluffy pureness then the state road’s. The tree lining was so thin that he could make out the rabbit on his left, large ears twitching. Stiles sighed. Maybe he was just being paranoid…He glance behind him one last time before letting the tension in his shoulders relax.

\----

It was the smell that shocked her. She hadn’t been expecting it. In fact she should have been able to smell it right away, only the outsider smelt like the trees around him, almost unnoticeable as it rushed pasted them, trailing behind the jeep. His jaws snapped towards the bumper, slightly grazing it.

A growl rippled from her throat as she surged forward, claws burying under snow. _Emily, Selena_ , she called to the two young female’s, jerking her head to the side. _Go for his feet_.

Selena and Emily were more than happy to. Quickly rushing after the large dark wolf, Selena’s small body slamming into his, shocking the male. The two went toppling over into bushes as Stiles’ jeep gave a jerk towards a side road hidden in trees.

Emily sneered as she clamped a jaw on his legs, a bone cracked and the wolf snapped furiously at Selena’s fur, whining pitifully as the blonde female ripped at another leg. Alek slowed to a stop, growling as she watched blood soak into the white ground. The wolf yet again tried to push off the two females, but their weight combine was too much for him.

Alek stepped forward paw gently tapping the wolf between his eyes as she stared down at him. No remorse. She had smelt the hunger on him the moment he came into view, the moment he tried to go after their human and now, now she wasn’t going to let him go that easily and surged forward, jaw snapping shut on his throat as she furiously ripped through his fur. The blood hitting her tongue with a bitter tang, but she kept her jaw closed as she buried her teeth deeper. No one tried to hurt their human… _her_ human.   

 _Alek!_ Kelli sneered. _We have to go if we want to catch up with Stiles._

Her ears twitched at his name and she pulled away, blood soaked through her thick coat. _Let’s go_ , she howled, eyes falling away from the dead wolf as she took off, feet carrying them towards Stiles and the jeep. But the thing was she was tired. Paws aching from all the running and the snow had started to pick up, winds blowing almost dangerously around them. It was nothing like back home, but if they did wanted to keep up then they were going to have to do something about it.

Blake glanced behind him as he run up her side. _Jeep_ , he nudged his head towards the moving vehicle, but more specifically the roof. There was this calculating look in his golden eyes as she stared back, almost daring for her to disagree, but she wasn’t stupid and having her pack around almost made her smarter. She grinned, barking at him as she jumped, body shifting in mid air.

It was difficult being in a body that she wasn’t use too, but not impossible. So when she fell forward her body twisted gently on top of the hood, feet parting to land on the edges, bracing herself on one knee. Behind her she could barely hear the others falling into step with her. A smile lifting her face as something cold but soft was shoved into her hand.

She rubbed her face into the green sweater before shimming into it, crossing her legs on top of the black hood as she dug her fingers into the side for leverage. Crowding around her were the others all dressed in something that belonged to their human. A scarf and shorts for Gabriel, a large tshirt and boxers for Selena and Kelli, jeans for Blake and jackets and socks for Emily and Adrianna. She glanced at them, nose wrinkling at the cold, thighs slightly shaking.

“We’re going to make it right?” Emily asked timidly, shivering as air swept between her legs.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Gabriel snorted. “Of course we will.”

They’re accents were off. A little sluggish and hard to understand, picking up human talk from the ones that resided in their territory.

“The winter here isn’t as bad as the one back home, Adri,” Kelli patted the blond on her head reassuring before elbowing Gabriel on his side. “Rude,” she hissed.

“Stop,” she growled, stopping the bickering between her two heads before things got out of control. “You need to keep it down,” She eyed the jeep they rode on. “He’ll hear us.”

They fell silent and curled around each other in an odd puppy pile. Feet by faces, heads on backs and hands tucked between thighs to keep them warm. She glanced down, fingers tracing over the snow that began to pile on them and whispered, “Stiles,” as she snuggled further into her pack as sleep took over.


End file.
